Rainbow Maker
by Rain N. Kirkland
Summary: "Llevó sus ojos rojizos a su lado, donde estaba Haruka mirando con ojos asombrados hacia donde habían estado esos colores brillantes. Rin no pudo evitar que su sonrisa orgullosa se ampliara, mostrando sus dientes blancos con los caninos algo sobresalientes. - ¡¿Lo viste, Nanase!" [Dedicado a SakuSakuya] / High Speed!


Le prometí esto a SakuSakuya a principio de mes para agradecer el apoyo que me dio durante los últimos días antes de la PSU (Prueba de Selección Universitaria). Sus mensajes fueron de mucha ayuda para calmarme y no creo que sólo decir "gracias" sea suficiente por eso uwu

No sé poner títulos en español askfjbwklen Además todo suena más bonito en inglés, al menos para mi :'c Esta basado en uno de los Tracks en el que Haruka le pide a Rin que haga un arcoíris para él, como cuando estaban en primaria y akfnwkan Eso (?)

**Disclaimer: **Créditos a Kyoto Animation (KyoAni), Animation Do, Hiroko Utsumi y a Koji Ouji, autor de High Speed!

* * *

**Rainbow Maker.**

Al llegar a la pared de la piscina, Rin notó el sol del atardecer irrumpir dentro del edificio a través los ventanales, cayendo sobre el agua y fijó su mirada en ella, viendo el reflejo de Haruka en el bloque de salida en la línea junto a la suya. El pelinegro no tardó en saltar cuando se percató de que Rin lo miraba por el reflejo, salpicando algo de agua sobre él.

Rin vio como las gotas salpicadas se teñían de colores al ser atravesadas por el sol, causando un efecto de prisma y formando finalmente un pequeño arcoíris que desapareció casi al instante al tiempo en que Haruka se alejaba bajo el agua. El pelirrojo recordó las veces que había visto arcoíris luego de una lluvia, pensó que con el sol y un poco de agua podría hacer un arcoíris como el que acababa de ver.

Se giró en el agua, quedando de frente hacia la pared de la piscina y también a los ventanales, tomó toda el agua que podía entre sus manos, sonrió entusiasmado al líquido transparente, arrojándolo por sobre su cabeza mientras levantaba la mirada. Nuevamente, sólo pudo ver los colores por menos de un segundo antes de que volvieran a desaparecer.

Siguió haciendo lo mismo, tratando de mantener la mayor cantidad de agua que podía entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto Haruka, deteniéndose en el carril contiguo, luego de quitarse la gorra y los goggles, mirándole con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras Rin seguía salpicando agua con sus manos sobre ambos.

- Trato de hacer un arcoíris. – Sonrió, volviendo a recolectar agua.

Makoto llamó a ambos desde la puerta del vestidor, Rin no se percató de que ya todos los demás habían salido de la piscina y se dirigían a cambiarse para ir a casa, excepto por él y Haruka no había nadie más en el agua. Haruka miró en dirección al castaño y luego dejando escapar un pesado suspiro, realmente no quería salir del agua. Miró por última vez al pelirrojo salpicar agua, luego levantando la mirada, siguiendo las gotas con sus ojos azules, alzando las cejas con impresión al ver aquellos colores que sólo se veían luego de la lluvia.

Rin había encontrado la forma de salpicar más agua que sólo con sus manos, observando felizmente y con orgullo que esta vez el arcoíris había durado unos segundos más que los anteriores; llevó sus ojos rojizos a su lado, donde estaba Haruka mirando con ojos asombrados hacia donde habían estado esos colores brillantes. Rin no pudo evitar que su sonrisa orgullosa se ampliara, mostrando sus dientes blancos con los caninos algo sobresalientes.

- ¡¿Lo viste, Nanase?! – Inquirió, con sus ojos fijos en los del pelinegro aun sonriendo satisfecho y apoyando su pecho en las líneas que separaban los carriles, acercándose demasiado a Haruka.

El pelinegro bajó sus ojos azules hasta chocar con los de Rin, se preguntó por qué Rin se sentía tan feliz de algo como un arcoíris, frunció el ceño ante la cercanía y apartó el rostro hacia la pared rápidamente, escuchando la típica risa de Rin. Por primera vez en su vida, Haruka se sintió aliviado de salir del agua, porque podría alejarse del pelirrojo, podría dejar esa risa traviesa atrás.

Pero Rin no se lo permitió y le siguió aun fuera del agua hasta los vestidores. Mientras se cambiaban, Nagisa se acercó a ellos, más bien a Rin preguntando qué estaba haciendo el agua hace unos momentos.

- Un arcoíris. – Respondió como antes a Haruka.

El pelinegro miró a ambos por el rabillo del ojo, sin verdadero interés en Rin o lo que decía.

- ¿Eh? ¡Pero sólo hay arcoíris cuando llueve! – Exclamó el menor, fijando sus ojos redondos y rosas en Rin.

- Nanase lo vio, ¿Verdad, Nanase? – Rin levantó la mirada hacia el pelinegro, este volvió sus ojos hacia el frente, a su casillero, queriendo pretender que no le escuchaba pero no pudo una vez que incluso Nagisa le miraba.

Haruka soltó un corto suspiro antes de responder un "Sí" con voz calmada y sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los dos chicos. Sólo escuchó una suave risa de Makoto junto a él, quien estaba mirando a los otros dos al lado contrario de Haruka, lo miró un momento, preguntándose por qué siempre sonreía de esa forma.

- Matsuoka-kun siempre parece emocionarse por todo. – Dijo el castaño, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes hacia Haruka, un poco más bajo que él.

- Sólo le gusta llamar la atención. – Espetó Haruka, terminando de cambiarse y tomando su bolso del casillero.

Sin decir una palabra más, Haruka se puso el bolso al hombro y comenzó a caminar fuera de los vestidores, rápidamente seguido por Makoto luego de despedirse de Rin y Nagisa. Rin se les quedó mirando un momento, para luego terminar de cambiarse y tomar sus cosas, corriendo a alcanzar a Haruka, llamándole por su apellido. Fue Makoto quien se detuvo en vez del pelinegro, quien sólo siguió caminando mientras ignoraba al pelirrojo, hasta que logró alcanzarlo y se puso frente a él, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Nanase, haré más arcoíris para ti, ¿bien? – Ladeo un poco la cabeza, ampliando su sonrisa y sin quitar la mirada de los ojos azules de Haruka, que lo miraron desconcertado por un par de segundos antes de apartar el rostro.

_"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" _Se preguntó Haruka, evadiendo a Rin para seguir su camino fuera del edificio.

Rin soltó una risa cuando Haruka lo paso, casi chocando sus hombros de forma brusca, y se giró para verlo alejarse. La forma en que sus ojos resplandecieron al ver el arcoíris que él había hecho seguía viva en su memoria, al igual que el reflejo de aquellos colores sobre el azul zafiro de su iris. Quería verlo de nuevo, quería hacer que los ojos de Haruka se iluminaran de esa forma nuevamente.

* * *

**N/A: **Sé que debía pasar cuando ya eran un equipo para el relevo pero simplemente amo la forma en que Rin dice "Nanase" y no lo pude evitar askjfnawfnwafkwen Kill me, please

¡Felices Fiestas! (Adelantadas (?)) Supongo que terminó siendo un regalo de Navidad, Hanukkah o lo que sea que celebres, Saku :'D


End file.
